Caught In The Act
by EzraDavencroft
Summary: Oliver walks in on... One of my first works that I just found. Laugh away! A sad attempt to make up for Young Draco's hiatus.


Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but Ms. Rowling? You did miss my birthday.

Oliver walked into the hallway that led to Percy's office at the Ministry. He was going to talk to Percy, as he always did at lunch seeing as Percy never went to lunch. Oliver always brought some food just in case but Percy was too proud to take it.

He opened the door to Percy's office quietly so he wouldn't disturb him and stepped inside. Percy took no notice of him; he never did, and kept writing whatever he was writing. Oliver silently watched him work. Usually Percy would wok until he noticed Oliver, then put his quill down gently and gesture for Oliver to sit. This time he didn't. It took a lot longer for him to stop what he was doing this time and when he did it was . . . different. It was very un- Percy. He stopped abruptly, tossed his quill down and said, "Fuck it."

Oliver was shocked by this but even more shocked when Percy still didn't notice him, relaxing into the chair and sliding a hand down his robes! Percy slowly stroked himself through his robes; his breath soon coming in short gasps. And every once in awhile he whispered something inaudible or bit his lip. Oliver couldn't help but get turned on. He'd had his eye on Percy Weasley since he hit puberty. Suddenly Percy moaned something that made Oliver's heart skip a few beats.

"Mmm . . . Oliver!" Percy stopped. "Oh who are you kidding Weasley? As if he would even let you touch his broomstick! Gods I'm pathetic!" He sat up and picked up his quill. When he went to dip it in the inkwell he saw Oliver and panicked a little.

"Oh, O, O, O, Oliver. Heh, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough . . . Perce? Percy, are you okay?" Percy's eyes had gone wide and he was gripping the edge of the desk and was in the process of hyperventilating. Oliver quickly walked over to him and placed a hand on his chin, gently turning his face towards him. Percy still refused to meet his eyes.

"Perce, look at me!" Percy's eyes met his filled with tears and fear. "It's okay Percy."

"No, Oliver I'm so sorry! I just, just didn't see you and I, god that's no excuse, I know but Ol . . ." Oliver silenced him with a kiss. He ran a hand through Percy's hair as he'd always wished he could. Then he realized that Percy's hands were still holding the desk so hard that his knuckles were white and he pulled back.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." As he moved to stand Percy reached out and grabbed the front of his robes at the neck. He pulled Oliver into a kiss more involved than the last. Apparently much more involved seeing as they soon tumbled to the floor, still kissing. Oliver wound up balancing on his elbows on top of Percy, who was sprawled on the floor. He gasped into Percy's mouth when he felt hands on his ass. Percy moved them to his hips but Oliver moved them back, feeling Percy smile against his lips. Oliver's hands were playing with Percy's hair and he could tell that if Percy let this continue it would be habit in a week, he had always loved Percy's hair. He gently pulled away.

"Perce, we shouldn't be doing this." Percy's eyes were pure hurt. "Here Perce, we shouldn't do this here."

"Oh, you're right." He smiled and slid his hands up to Oliver's neck and gave him a quick kiss. Oliver stood up and offered a hand to Percy. He took it and stood up, smoothing his robes.

"So," Oliver said, "Where is a better place? And do you want to continue this?"

"Of course! Let's see, how about my flat, 5:00 tonight?"

"5:00? But you usually don't leave until around 8:00!"

"Special circumstances." He replied, kissing him again.

"Can't wait!" Oliver exclaimed, skipping back out the door. Percy laughed for the first time in a long time and picked up the sandwich Oliver had left, taking a small bite.

The next morning:

Percy woke up with something on the back of his head. While it wasn't unpleasant, it was unusual. He was also warm, which was also unusual. He realized that the warmth was coming from whatever was halfway under him and was attached to whatever was on his head. Whatever it was, it was moving slightly and he wondered what it was but he was too comfortable to move and see.

He finally came to the conclusion that it was a person and judging by the morning wood they were sporting, a male person. This revelation made him wipe the sleep out of his eyes and sit up to see who it was. The hand fell off of his head. Things were still blurry so he reached over to his bedside table for his glasses and his hand bumped a few things he didn't recognize, then found them.

He looked down to see a very naked Oliver Wood in his bed. Memories flooded his brain and he smiled. He looked to where he had found his glasses and saw what he had brushed before them. It was Oliver's wallet and watch.

He put his glasses back on the table and snuggled into Oliver's chest again. Oliver stirred.

"Oh you're up."

"I could say the same to you." Percy said, sliding a hand under the sheets and kissing Oliver's neck.

"Mmm... You know what we should do?"

"Hmm?"

"We should take a shower." They both smiled. Then they made some more memories.

A/N: Yeah, that was bad, sorry.


End file.
